Shallow Sleep
by Saito-Katsumi
Summary: Afraid that his dreams of Usagi dying will come true, Mamoru ends the relationship to save her, but his efforts will all be in vain when he finds out the truth; Usagi is slowly, but surely dying.
1. Prologue

Synopsis: Mamoru breaks up with Usagi because of his dreams. But what if Usagi doesn't want him back? Not because she doesn't love him anymore, but because of something deeper that not even The Goddess Selene can do anything to stop. Will Mamoru be too late?

Author's Notes: Once again, I forgot the login details for my previous penname (just like before) and I can't seem to log in anymore using Katsumi-Saito, so I had to make another account in order to continue this story.

Shallow Sleep

by Saito-Katsumi

_Prologue: Sacrifice_

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. The dashing ebony haired young man felt his heart beat faster and faster as every minute passed. He finally opened his eyes and saw his reflection in the mirror._

_He scanned the reflection before him to make sure that everything was perfect. He couldn't afford anything short of perfection on this momentous event of his life. His eyes first fell on his jet black hair, making sure that not a single strand of hair was out of place. He brushed the palm of his hand just to be sure. Next, he gazed at his black penguin tuxedo and white handkerchief which was elegantly folded into a triangle and tucked in his breast pocket. His palms glided over his clothes as if ironing out any wrinkle that could have been created._

_A snicker escaped from the man who stood behind him, eyeing him with great amusement. "I have never seen you so nervous your highness."_

_The dark haired man merely shook his head as a smile crept on his lips. "A thousand years I have waited for this event to materialize Kunzite. I just want to make sure that everything is perfect."_

_The long silver haired young man straightened up and unfolded his arms as he approached his friend and prince, the nervous groom. He placed his hands on the groom's shoulders as if assuring him that nothing can go wrong._

_The piano began to play the bridal march and the groom knew it was time. Mamoru and Kunzite emerged from the dressing room and raced to the white gazebo where they would await the bride._

_The guests stood up and looked behind as the bride emerged in her elegant white wedding gown that seemed to sway with the gust of the wind. Her waist long veil concealed the true beauty of the azure eyed bride who was at the brink of tears from the overflowing happiness she felt. She held on tightly to the white lilies and yellow roses that made up her bridal bouquet, psyching herself to stay calm._

_Letting out one final nervous sigh, she took a step forward in approaching the man who stood as nervous as she was. The man she loved for more than a thousand years. The man who would soon be her husband._

_When the ceremony ended, the priest finally said: "I now pronounce you, your highnesses, husband and wife." He looked at Mamoru and continued, "You may now kiss the bride." Mamoru could no longer hold himself back and held his now-wife's beautiful porcelain like face._

"_Finally." She breathed._

"_Yes, finally." He whispered as he kissed her with so much love and passion that he felt her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss._

_The crowd went wild at the scene before them. Jeering and whistling at the couple who seemed to have forgotten that they were still far from being alone. "That can wait till tonight!" Jadeites yelled with mischief in his voice while his fiancée, the long black haired fiery princess of Mars, Rei agreed._

_This brought the couple back to reality and Usagi could not help but blush a light shade of red. As they walked towards the bridal car confetti, petals and rice mixed as the well-wisher threw them at Mamoru and Usagi while voicing out their congratulatory words._

_Suddenly, the ground slightly trembled which halted the joyous moment. The trembling slowly became stronger as the ground began to break and protrude. Buildings began to crack and animals started fleeing. Usagi held on tightly to Mamoru, alarm written all over her face._

_He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you Usako. NOTHING." But suddenly, the ground beneath them broke and forced them to separate. Mamoru nearly lost his balance and almost fell into the deep crater, had it not been for his body's quick reaction to counter the force. He saw Usagi lying on the ground unconscious. "Usako!" He called out, hoping to get her to wake up. He quickly studied the gap before him and his mind began calculating the distance and speed he would need to reach the other side when suddenly the ground where Usagi lay violently broke apart._

"_Mamo-chan!" She called frantically upon regaining consciousness and becoming fully aware of the events. "Don't leave me!" She stretched out her hand, trying her best to reach Mamoru's outstretched hand when out of nowhere crimson liquid began to appear._

_Mamoru's eyes widened in horror at the event that has unfolded right before him. His sword as a prince of the Earth, the one that he used to protect his beloved princess of the moon once upon a time, the same sword he used to swear his undying love to the most beautiful woman in existence; to his soul mate pierced her chest with so much force it went out to the other side. He saw Usagi gasp in shock._

_The once immaculate white wedding gown was quickly being drenched in Usagi's blood. The sword's tip glistened mockingly under the sun's ray of light as the princess fought to stay alive._

_Blood trickled down the side of her lips as she called out her lover's name. "En….dym…ion…"_

_~No! No! No! No! ~ His mind argued. ~This is not happening!~ He debated further as he frantically leapt from a tall boulder and tried grabbing on to Usagi's almost pale white hand. "I will not lose you once again!" He stated with so much conviction that it made Usagi weakly smile at his persistence._

_*Mamoru Chiba… Endymion* a deep voice called out in the air with much authority in his voice._

"_Dare da? Who are you?" The prince demanded, searching the surrounding for the source, but he could not find as he continued his desperate attempt at reaching the slowly dying blond._

_*You will stay away from the princess!* the voice commanded._

_Mamoru's blood boiled at the ordered. He was finally able to hold on to Usagi's limp body as she called upon every ounce of strength and power she had left to heal or at least let stay alive long enough to be brought to a hospital. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He growled._

_Red light enveloped the whole area as the place shook with greater intensity and Usagi was snatched away from Mamoru's arms. "USAKO!" He leapt to catch her before she could get further away from him, but this mysterious force pulled her away like a child grabbing a rag doll carelessly. The sword glistened brightly, catching Mamoru's attention. He dared not remove the sword from her body, lest he made more damage in doing so, but for some reason, a cold foreboding feeling swept across his body. Usagi's body floated higher, as if the heaven called upon her. Mamoru placed a hand over his eyes to shield him from the bright red light that seemed to originate from above. He could no longer see what was happening to her, to his beloved, but the silver thread of fate that bonded them together made him feel what she was feeling. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS TO HER!" He pleaded with so much remorse. The sword began to move slowly clockwise, inflicting unspeakable physical pain on Usagi and spiritual pain on Mamoru as they cried out in agony._

_Mamoru tightly held on to his chest as his feet gave way. He gasped for breath, feeling as if the earth was momentarily deprived of oxygen. Tear fell from Mamoru's eyes at the deathly, horrific sound he heard come his beloved lips. He could feel her heart beating slower and slower as each second passed. Her life slowly slipping away. Her body gently fell from the sky and on to his arms. His mind told him not to look at her, not to gaze upon the tormented body of the young woman he married for he knew, in his rational mind that this would be forever embedded in his memory. But his heart held so much love that he needed to look at her._

_He slowly looked at the blood soaked face and body of Usagi "Serenity" Tsukino Chiba and felt unspeakable pain. Her golden locks stained with her own blood were tangled and were all over her face. He gently brushed her hair away and stroked her pale and cold face. She slowly opened her eyes which took almost every ounce of strength left. Her cerulean eyes, though dull and nearly lifeless stared back at him with utmost love._

"_I'm…I'm glad…I g…got…t..to be…be y…your w…w…wife Mamo…Mamo-chan." She managed to say with humor._

_He shook his head and tightly held on to her hand. "Iie anata, no my beloved, you ARE my wife." A choke escaped from his throat. "Now and always." He could feel her trying to gather her strength. He cupped her face and moved his face close to hers and feels her shallow breathing. He closed his eyes, concentrating on their bond which was slowly, but surely disappearing. He was getting closer and closer to feeling all alone._

"_Aishiteru….Endymion…I love you En…" and with that, she breathed her last, closed her eyes and her body went limp, as if the weight of her soul vanished._

_He moved his face away to stare at Usagi. He gently shook her as he called out every name he knew she had, but she did not open her eyes or move a muscle. The silver thread of fate vanished as he tried and tried to find her, feel her, but he couldn't and it finally dawned on him that his beloved did move on to the afterlife._

_He gave a blood curdling scream of denial and curse at the fates who took her away from him on this day when their love was finally sealed after more than a thousand years._

_*What will you do to prevent this from happening in the future?*_

"_Everything."_

_*Everything?*_

"_Everything!"_

_*Give up your love for the princess. Stay away from her!*_

"_B..but I can't…I mean, th-that's just impossible. No! No, I can't!"_

_*Would you be willing then to have her suffer this way?*_

"…_no…"_

_*Then give up everything you have.*_

"_I only have her…I only have Serenity…Usako…"_

_*Then give up your love, the princess.*_

"…_."_

_*Once again High Prince Endymion, what will you give p to save her?*_

"_I would give up everything."_

_*Everything?*_

"_Yes, everything!"_

_*Then…give Usagi up.*_

"_I…I will…to save her…to keep her…safe…"_

_*On your honor?*_

"_On my life, and on my honor."_


	2. Chapter 1: Unwanted Surprise

Synopsis: Afraid that his dreams of Usagi dying will come true, Mamoru ends the relationship to save her, but his efforts will all be in vain when he finds out the truth; Usagi is slowly, but surely dying.

Author's notes: Before I go on with the story, let me express my gratitude to those who took the time to read the story, and most especially to those who left their comments. Special mention to:

**James Birdsong**: Thank you!

**AM**: Not all women get angry upon waking up from that kind of dream, but for those who do, I guess dreams play a vital role in determining a person's mood for the entire

day. Hehehe.

**devilsangels11287**: Here's the next chapter ^^

**LoveInTheBattleField**: Thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**Manga-fan-99**: It's okay if you can't spell. It's the thought that counts ^^

**Shallow Sleep**

by Saito-Katsumi

_Chapter 1: Unwanted Surprise_

The smell of disinfectant and white walls never really appealed to the young blond student who sported the most peculiar hairstyle you have ever seen; two dumpling-like balls of hair rested on either side of her head while the rest of her golden hair fell freely like liquid gold. Her cerulean eyes scanned every inch of the office, taking note of the details. Her fair, porcelain like skin seemed to radiate at the touch of the sun's light. Her black leather shoed feet fidgeted nervously. She had proportioned body of a fully developed woman which was hidden underneath her school blouse with blue sailor collar adorned with white stripes, scarlet bow and knee-length navy blue skirt.

Usagi Tsukino never liked being in a hospital, even in a doctor's office. It reminded her too much of sick people. The white walls didn't help either for it seemed to stiff and lifeless.

~ They should have painted the walls in rainbow colors. ~ She thought to herself with amusement at the thought of hospitals in multi-colored walls.

"Good morning Usagi-chan. O genki desu ka? How are you feeling today?" A deep male voice said, interrupting her thought.

Usagi quickly shook her head, as if snapping herself out from the trance she created and stared at the man who entered the room.

The doctor had on his white lab coat with the hospital's logo and his name above the breast pocket. His silver hair made him look distinguished and mature, but not old. His deep, prominent violet eyes were adorned with rimless glasses which rested on his short nose. Out of habit, he always kept one hand in his pocket. He was known as the eccentric doctor in the hospital because of his experiments, but he was one of the best.

"I'm fine Isha, ." Usagi began with cheerfulness, then she wrinkled her nose. "I just don't like white walls. That's all."

Doctor Tomoe chuckled. "Well, I'm sure if you had it your way, the hospitals would be painted in different colors." He said, as he pulled out Usagi's files from a metal file drawer.

Usagi nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Doctor Tomoe sat on his big black leather computer chair, putting his left ankle on top of his right knee, swivelling the chair and began reading the files. His eyes began to narrow as he read the printed words. He read it over and over again, fearing he might have skipped a word or a line, but it was all the same, no matter how many times he repeated it. He placed the folder down, removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Usagi-chan, tell me," The doctor began. "How have you been feeling for the past six months?"

Usagi's eyes looked up at the ceiling, her mind replaying the events that have transpired. She still fought the Black Moon clan who wished to conquer earth at night so she lacked precious sleep and was constantly getting injured, however thanks to her Lunarian heritage, she had the capacity to heal herself, but there was something not right with her though.

"Yes." Usagi finally replied. "I've been feeling pain, very strong kind of pain." She swallowed. "And I have been feeling rather sickly. I've been told that I look really pale. For the past two months, I've been constantly in and out of sickness that's why Oka-san, my mom told me to have a thorough check up."

The doctor nodded as she listened intently to Usagi's narration. ~ So, the documents are right. ~ Doctor Tomoe thought to himself. He placed the document on the table, stood up and walked towards the full length window and stared at the hospital's garden.

"Usagi, those things that you mentioned…well, it's…people have recovered, but…" He was unable to find words to express his thought. He wanted to sugar coat the news as not to frighten the bubbly young lady, but he knew, either way, it would seem like the end of the world. "You have leukaemia and this rare form of genetic disorder wherein the heart continues to grow."

Usagi's forehead wrinkled as if she heard her doctor speak in a foreign language.

"The heart stops growing at a certain point in your childhood because it has reached its fully developed stage…" He started walking towards the end of the room. "however, yours, for some unknown reason has started to grow…again. Usually, children with this disorder have their hearts continually growing, never stopping, but, for the first time…." He sat down on an empty chair beside Usagi. "yours stopped when it reached its fully developed stage, but it has started growing once again…in a rather alarming rate. For your leukaemia…." Doctor Tomoe didn't know if he should continue talking after she dropped the bomb on the poor girl. He rubbed the bridge of his nose after taking off his glasses. It was all too much, even for someone like him.

"I need a bone marrow transplant and chemotherapy." Usagi managed to say, and the doctor nodded. "I know how it goes Doctor. My mother's sister had leukaemia and had to undergo bone marrow surgery…she died though." The pain of loosing her aunt almost tore her mother to pieces in grief, but she was able to get passed it because Usagi was there to comfort her. She didn't know how her mother was going to take the news that her beloved daughter had the same illness that took her sister's life.

"I need to speak to you with your parents present Usagi-chan." Doctor Tomoe said, looking at Usagi sympathetically. How he hated this part of her career. He loved the part where he could save lives, (and experiment to do this) but the part of loosing patient or informing patient that their time was limited was something he hoped Medical Schools had a degree for.

Usagi stood up and gave Doctor Tomoe a huge smile. It was as if the room suddenly lit up. "Don't worry Doctor, I can get through this. I know I can." She said in a convincing manner which made the doctor believe. "I better be on my way." She grabbed her school bag and reached for the door knob.

Doctor Tomoe placed his hands on top of Usagi's on the cold brass door knob. "Let me go with you outside Usagi." Usagi nodded.

They walked through the white corridor side by side in silence. Usagi wanted to break the uneasy feeling that she knew her doctor was having at the thought of her condition, but what could she say when she herself was feeling low? No. This will not dampen her spirit. She looked at the doctor who was deep in thought and was about to say something when she noticed that they were standing in front of the hospital door.

"Daijoubu Doctor Tomoe. I'll be alright. There is no need to worry about me." Usagi reassured with a genuine smile. Doctor Tomoe smiled as well and nodded. He knew that this bubbly teenager would find a miracle. Usagi took a step and the door parted ways. She skipped merrily down the concrete steps while the doctor continued to watch her, hoping and praying that Usagi was get through this difficult ordeal.

When Usagi knew that she was far from Doctor Tomoe's sight she stopped skipping and simply stood still with her head down. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the wind caressing every part of her exposed body. A tear slipped. She allowed herself to finally feel the despair that she fought so hard to hold back. The fear of the unknown.

Her knees began to shake and finally gave in as she knelt on the floor and sobbed.

The wind was getting colder and colder by the minute. Dark clouds began hovering above the sky. Something was amiss. A tall black haired young man stared at the dark clouds that formed. He clenched his fist tightly. As the prince of earth a thousand years ago, he was sensitive to the earth's vibrations and energy. He couldn't place a finger on what exactly upset his home planet. Suddenly, he felt his heart become heavy with fear, sadness and despair. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. ~ Usako~ He thought worriedly.

He closed his eyes and called upon the silver thread that bonded him to his princess. He heard her broken cries and it pained him to hear it. He wanted so badly to come to her aid, to hold her tightly in his arms and comfort her, but he couldn't…he shouldn't.

~ Please don't cry Usako… Onegai…~

Usagi stood up and quickly wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. With whatever time God has given her, she was going to use it to make the people around her happy no matter what. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

~ I will do whatever it takes to make them happy. ~ With that she looked at the road ahead and started walking.

As if her feet could read her mind, she was standing in front of the Crown Arcade. She pushed the door open and heard the door's bell tinkle. A golden brown haired young man looked up from the counter, stopped wiping and smiled upon seeing Usagi.

"Milkshake Usagi-chan?"

"Hai! Don't forget my large cheeseburger Motoki-niisan." She added with a wide grin.

Motoki Furuhata laughed. He knew this blond all too well and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Alright! One chocolate milkshake and large fries coming up!"

Usagi sat on one of the empty stools and placed her bag on the counter. The bell tinkled again and Usagi looked back to see Mamoru standing. He saw her and did not smile. He simply scanned the room and approached the counter. Usagi jumped from her chair and hugged Mamoru tightly. "Mamo-chan!" She greeted with so much excitement.

Mamoru felt the wind get knocked out of him. He instinctively lifted his arms and was about to return her hug, but stopped. "I can't breathe Usagi." Mamoru seriously said.

Usagi let go and moved a step back upon hearing Mamoru call her by her name.

"Mamo-chan?"

"We need to talk." He said without love or concern in his voice as he walked out of the door. Usagi followed behind him, the feeling of dread began to fill her. When they were finally outside, he took a deep breath and summoned the courage to tell her what he has been dreading to say all this time. "Get out of my life Usagi."

"Wh-what?" She was shocked.

Mamoru did his best to control himself from throwing himself at her and beg for forgiveness. "I said get out of my life. I don't need a little girl like you to take care of. I have enough things to worry about. If I'm to be with someone, it has to be a lady, Usagi, not a little girl." He could see the pain in her eyes as the words escaped his lips. He turned around so he couldn't see her shed tears.

Usagi's lips began to quiver. "No…no…" She whispered brokenly. "Y…you…you can't ne serious Mamo-chan…I mean….you said…you said you love me."

~ Yes Usako. I love you with every ounce of my being…but I can't. ~ He thought to himself. "People change Usagi. I never really loved you to begin with. I only went out with you because when our memories of the past returned, I thought you would become Serenity once again. No, you never did. You don't have her grace, her charm, her poise or even her elegance"

~Lies. All lies! You are a wonderful person Usako. Please don't believe me…~ Mamoru was fighting with himself.

~ No. Believe me. Believe every hateful, painful word I say so you will despise me forever. So you will no longer love me. ~ His other self argued.

All this time Usagi fought back the pool of tears that threatened to fall. His words cut her through her heart like a knife. Every word was painful. ~ What if I told him I was ill? That my time on earth was limited? Maybe…maybe he won't leave me. ~

~ You said you will do whatever it takes for the people you love to be happy. ~ A voice reasoned out to her.

~ But I can't bear not to have him in my life. ~ She protested inwardly at the voice.

~ But if he stays with you because of pity, then you are depriving him from his happiness. He will just be miserable. Would you want that? ~

She could not reply to the voice within because she knew it was right. She couldn't bear not to have Mamoru in her life, but she also couldn't bear to see him sad. Mamoru continued narrating his reasons when Usagi looked up at him. "But, maybe we should stay together for the sake of fulfilling the destiny." He added.

"No need to say anything more Mamo-chan. I'm sorry you had to be with me." She began.

Her words caught Mamoru by surprise. She believed him and she was giving up on their relationship. He felt a wave of panic surge through him when he saw that she was calm. Hurt, but calm.

"I will free you from the bonds of destiny Mamo-chan. You have the right to choose whom to love. You will not be bound to the promises of the past." She added with authority in her voice. She stepped back, bowed and walked away.

Mamoru stared at her in fear and utter amazement. She did not cry like a baby or throw a fit. She did not even try to convince him to stay with her. But what scared him the most was her last words that replayed in his mind over and over again like a broken tape. _I will free you from the bonds of destiny…You will not be bound to the promises of the past._~ What does she plan on doing? ~

Chapter one is up! Thank you for taking the time to read it, and oh, don't forget to leave a comment so I know what to improve on, and of course, ideas :D That's all for now!


	3. If You Only Knew

Synopsis: Afraid that his dreams of Usagi dying will come true, Mamoru ends the relationship to save her, but his efforts will all be in vain when he finds out the truth; Usagi is slowly, but surely dying.

Author's notes: This was originally posted using my penname Katsumi-Saito. But for some reason, I can't log in using that account so I had to come up with a new account.

My deepest thank you to all those who took the time to read the first chapter and most especially to those who left their comments. ^^ I feel all fuzzy when I read them, and they really inspire me to continue the story. Special shout outs to the commentators:

LoveInTheBattleField: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it ^^

Puffgirl1952: I hope this is soon enough for you. Hehehehe

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Shallow Sleep

by Saito-Katsumi

Chapter 2: If You Only Knew

The chilly wind blew across the city, its soft moan echoed like an eerie whisper. Gray ominous clouds slowly covered the blue sky as thunder rumbled.

A tall young man with short glossy ebony hair stared at the retreating figure of a blond high school girl whose long hair was up on two buns, looking like dumplings. He could not see her cerulean eyes filling with tears with every painful step she took farther and farther away from the man she loved.

The young man bit his lower lip, closed his eyes and looked up at the sky as rain started to drop, slowly drenching his body. His light pink polo and khaki pants hung tight against his body, revealing his fine physique. His books soaked on the floor.

Meanwhile, the beautiful long blond haired girl found herself at the empty Juuban Park. She scanned the park absently and her eyes landed on a particular wooden bench. It seemed like the other benches in the park, but for her, it was far from it. For her, it was the bench they used to sit on every afternoon. She slowly walked towards the bench and sat down. She didn't care that the rain has completely soaked her. Or that her uniform was becoming semi transparent, showing off her developing figure underneath.

She took a deep breath and held it for a while as her lips trembled and tears fell freely from her eyes. She placed her feet on the bench and hugged her knees close to her.

~Why Mamo-chan? Why?~ She thought to herself. Referring to the breakup that just occurred. ~You just told me that you loved me. You just told me last week that we were meant to be together.~ She slowly pulled her face away from her knees and stared at her palm. "Could it be…" She said out loud. "That I am not pretty enough for you? That you merely see me as a child?" With those words, she buried her face in her palms.

The young man was now in front of his apartment door. He turned the knob and opened the door. He removed his soaked leather shoes, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother to open the lights. The darkness that filled his room seemed somewhat comforting to him.

"Damm it!" He cured out loud as he banged his head against the door and allowed his body to slowly slide down. "Usako…" He called out brokenly. His placed his right fist against his heart, feeling the anguish, pain and sorrow that he has caused his most beloved. He could feel how her heart seemed to slowly, agonizingly rip apart. He could hear her voice echo out, begging for a reason for this unfounded event.

"I'm alone again" He whispered to himself. "Mama….papa…" He looked up at the portrait of his parents, the only picture he had of them sitting beside Usagi's stolen picture. "I have no one again…and I never will." Tears started falling from his eyes as he began to feel the cold rushing back in his heart; the feeling of isolation and loneliness creeping back, engulfing the only remaining glimmer of light and happiness that Usagi created in his heart.

"I would rather be forever alone and miserable…if it means…keeping you alive…Usako…"

Outside in Juuban Park, a tall fair skinned young man with sandy brown hair in a white shirt, black jacket, light grayish jeans and sneakers was running with a bag of grocery in one hand and an umbrella in the other. He just finished buying some ingredients that he needed to make a chocolate soufflé, a dish he was eager out to try. Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he caught site of a pool of blond hair on a bench. He halted and stared at the image. He dropped his grocery when he realized who it was.

"Usagi-chan!" He frantically cried out as he ran towards her, gripping his umbrella. When he reached her, she was soaked to the bone as she hugged her knees close to her. "Usagi-chan?" He gently called out. He placed a hand on her shoulder and took a step back when her body collapsed on the bench. "Usagi-chan!" He let go of his umbrella and caught her before her head could hit the iron arm rest.

He gently shook her, calling out her name in the hopes of waking her up…to no avail. Panic began to overtake his senses, but he knew better than that. He closed his eyes for a second and took a quick deep breath before exhaling. He brushed the stray hairs from Usagi's face and felt ice cold when he saw how deathly pale she looked. He placed a palm on her forehead and his eyes grew wide. "Shimatta!" She cursed under his breath as he gently cradled her body.

Her bag fell on the floor along with her plastic envelope that contained her medical report. Motoki Furuhata paid no heed to her belongings. The life of the girl in his arms was more important, and he knew he had to act fast. He began to run as fast as he can, careful not to slide or let Usagi fall.

~What the hell is wrong with Usagi-chan?~ His mind began to question as Usagi moaned weakly. Motoki knew that there was something deeply wrong with Usagi, but he had no idea what it was. He could only feel that Mamoru had to know.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Don't forget to leave your comments and suggestions so I can improve on the story. Thank you for reading (*￣▽￣)ﾉ~~ Until the next chapter!


	4. Broken Glass

Synopsis: Afraid that his dreams of Usagi dying will come true, Mamoru ends the relationship to save her, but his efforts will all be in vain when he finds out the truth; Usagi is slowly, but surely dying.

Author's notes: This was originally posted using my penname Katsumi-Saito. But for some reason, I can't log in using that account so I had to come up with a new account.

After my long hiatus from this story, here is the 3rd chapter. My deepest and sincerest apologies for taking such a long time uploading. Now that my kids are on their summer vacation (I'm a teacher), I now have more time to write. Yay me! I would like to send my heartfelt thanks to all those who gave their comments with the last chapter:

ISana55: Thank you for telling me you like the plot. I know that it's too dramatic :P Maybe she won't die? Hahahaha. We'll see.

Bin82501: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading.

devilsangels11287: I am sooooooo sorry for the late update I know 4 months is a long time. I do hope I get to update faster.

LoveInTheBattleField: Here it is!

Usagi-mamo: Thank you for the words of encouragement. Here it is.

Guest: Thank you for making an effort to leave a comment.

James Birdsong: Thank you. I hope this chapter is also good for you ^^

AM: I love to see Mamoru feel guilty! Hahahahaha. Evil me, I know. Hahahaha. Thank you for noticing my error and informing me. I'll try to change it ^^

Guest:

SkylerKnight: Sorry! I hope to upload the coming chapters faster as not to keep you waiting.

Shallow Sleep

by Katsumi-Saito

Chapter 3: Broken Glass

Dark gray clouds continued to hover above the sky while what seemed like silver linings flashed as thunder rumbled in the background. The rain doesn't seem to be showing any sign of letting up, despite the fact that it has been raining continuously for over two hours already. The city drainage couldn't seem to hold up to the downpour as water gushed out from the steel frames of the drainage, making miniature fountains.

People in immaculate white uniform walked here and there in the waiting area; some with clip board containing patient information while others were carrying either medicines or medical equipments.

In a far off corner of the room, a short blond haired young man sat with a towel over his neck. He sat with his elbows resting against his knees with a cup of steaming hot coffee on his hand. He stared blankly at the mocha colored beverage which a nurse offered him, along with the towel to dry him off when he brought Usagi to the Emergency Room.

"Sumimasen (excuse me)" A female voice said, cutting his flashback. He looked up and saw a female nurse standing in front of him with a clip board. He quickly stood up, almost spilling his coffee in the process. "Were you the one who brought Tsukino Usagi-san?" He merely nodded at her question. "Are you anyway related to her?"

He shook his head. "Iie (no). I'm a close friend of hers." He elaborated.

The nurse nodded to show that she heard and understood him. "You might know her medical history because I need someone to answer a few questions regarding this." He nodded. "Please have a seat..."

"Furuhata Motoki" He immediately said when he noticed that the nurse had no knowledge of her name. Motoki offered his hand to the nurse, who in turn gladly took and they both shook hands. He motioned for the nurse to sit as well.

She gently placed the clip board down on the table and took out a pen from her chest pocket and clicked on the top. "Your full name is Furuhata Motoki. Is that correct?" Motoki nodded. "How old is Tsukino-san?"

Motoki took in a deep breath and replied, "14, and her birthday is on June 30" As he answered, the nurse wrote the information down. The questioning continued for at least five minutes, when finally, the nurse informed him that he has answered all the information they needed. Before the nurse could turn around, Motoki asked, "What's wrong with Usagi-chan?"

The nurse let out a sigh and said, "Gomen Nasai (I'm sorry) Furuhata-san, but we are only allowed to disclose the patient's information to his or her relatives." She bowed and walked away.

Motoki sat back on his chair. He couldn't force the nurse to tell him if that was the protocol, but he knew he had to find out what happened to her. He felt deep within him that something was terribly wrong with Usagi, something out of the ordinary.

"Who is the companion of Tsukino Usagi?" A white haired doctor called out. Upon hearing this, Motoki immediately stood up, dropping the towel on the floor. The doctor noticed the young man's actions and approached him with a soft smile on his lips. "Konbanwa (Good Evening). I am Doctor Tomoe. I am Usagi's doctor." He began, stretching out his left hand which Motoki took and shook. "You may see Usagi now." He continued, placing his right hand on the young man's back and motioning him towards the hallway.

Motoki's face brightened upon hearing the doctor's words. He quickly drank the coffee, disposed of the cup and walked frantically to Usagi's room. When he reached the door to her room, he stopped, took a deep breath, turned the knob and opened the door. The sight of Usagi lying on the hospital bed with a dextrose needle stuck in her was for Motoki a painful sight. She looked pail and weak.

"Hey." He called out as he closed the door and approached Usagi's bed. He saw Usagi smile. "How are you?"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Toki-chan." Usagi said weakly. Motoki shook his head furiously. "Easy with the head shaking or your head will bounce off." She said jokingly with a chuckle. "I'm fine Toki-chan. No need to worry too much."

Motoki's eyed narrowed at her last statement. "No need to worry?" He started. "Usagi-chan, why will I not worry? I saw you out there in the middle of the rain, unconscious and burning with a high fever. How will I not be worried?" Motoki calmed himself down when he noticed Usagi cringe at his voice. "Sorry." He took a seat beside her bed. "What were you doing out in the rain?"

Usagi looked out the window and saw the rain pour like there was no tomorrow. Nature seemed to reflect her emotions; her broken heartedness. Motoki saw that Usagi's eyes began to water; he also saw how hard she tried to keep them from falling. "I was just taking a walk." She lied.

He let out a smirk. He knew she was lying. Usagi was never good at lying, especially to him. He knew her all too well. "And I was just creating a time bomb in the Arcade. Come on Usagi-chan, tell me. What's bothering you?"

Just before Usagi could answer, the door opened, revealing the Doctor Tomoe. "May I please have a word with you Furuhata-san?" He heard Motoki reply with a yes as he stood up and returned the chair to its original place. When Motoki was outside in the hallway, Doctor Tomoe made sure he heard the clicking sound of the door before he spoke. "I am sure that Tsukino-san is a dear friend of yours Furuhata-san." He pushed his glasses up with his right pointing finger then placed his left hand in his coat pocket. "I am certain that Tsukino-san has not disclosed her condition to you yet."

~Condition? What condition? ~ Motoki wondered, puzzled.

Doctor Tomoe nodded softly, Motoki, by his actions, confirming that Doctor Tomoe was right. "We need to speak in my office"

Meanwhile, a short jet black haired young lad was reading a book with a serious expression on his face in his apartment. He read the same line over and over again for the 20th time, yet he seemed unaware of that fact as his mind wondered off. Sighing, he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew all too well that he couldn't concentrate no matter how hard he tried. He looked to his right, and saw a picture of him and a beautiful long blond haired young lady. He tore his away quickly from the image.

He buried his face in his palms. The image of a calm and collected Usagi surfaced. He jolted. A sweat ran on the side of his face.

When he broke up with her, he expected her to wail and cry like a child, but she didn't. She appeared calm and collected, but deeply hurt. He knew, because he felt her emotions. Suddenly, he stiffened upon smelling a familiar scent lingering in the air. He closed his eyes and inhaled the intoxicating aroma. He knew all to well what it was.

~Serenity...~ His mind called out. Yes, it was Usagi's favorite perfume which she only wore when she went out with him; she wore it back when she was called Princess Serenity of the Moon. He opened his eyes and scanned his room. He had no recollection of Usagi ever leaving her perfume in his apartment, and suddenly, he remembered an old saying.

A chilling feeling enveloped his whole body. His heart began to beat faster as sweat poured from the side of his face. An image flashed before his eyes. He saw Usagi in the park, crying out brokenly. She sat on the grass while her arm rested on the bench...their bench. She buried her face while continuing to sob. Mamoru wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he couldn't. He was stuck. Usagi lifted her face and wiped away her tears. She took a brown envelope and removed the contents. Mamoru could not see what they were, but he saw her smile slyly.

"What if you found out Mamo-chan? What if you knew...will you come back to me?" He heard her say. Now, he was more curious that ever. She shook her head. "No." She shoved the contents back in the envelope. "I don't want you to be with me because you pity me. That is not love." Then, suddenly, Usagi felt a sharp pain in her chest. She quickly placed her hand on top of her chest and pounded hard. She was gasping for breath, her eyes mirrored fear.

"Usako!" Mamoru called out, but she did not hear him. He lunged himself at her, in an attempt to hold her in his arms, but he passed through her like a ghost. Horror filled his eyes as he fell on the floor. He looked back at Usagi and saw her lying on the grass soaking wet. "Usako!"

"Masaka (It can't be)." Motoki whispered. Shock was written all over his face as he sat across the white haired doctor with deep violet eyes. "How…how much time…does she have left?" He asked, quivering.

Doctor Tomoe clasped his hands together as his forehead rested on top. He looked up at Motoki, looking sorrowful as he took a deep breath. "Not much." Motoki's hands fell on his side upon hearing the doctor's response. He needed to tell Mamoru of Usagi's condition fast, but he didn't know how to start. He didn't know how Mamoru was going to react. As if reading his thoughts, Doctor Tomoe said, "I don't think that would be a good idea Furuhata-san."

FINALLY! CHAPTER 4! *Peeks from behind a tree* I'm so sorry for the really, REALLY late update. *Puts a shield in front of her*I know that this is way overdue... Oh, thank you for those who prayed for me during my LET Exam (Licensure Examination for Teachers) last year, March…good news….I PASSED! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all those who prayed 3

ヽ(^ェ^*)ノ .。.:*・゜ HAPPY NEW YEAR ゜・*:.。. ヽ(*^ェ^)ノ


	5. My Sacrifice

_Synopsis: Afraid that his dreams of Usagi dying will come true, Mamoru ends the relationship to save her, but his efforts will all be in vain when he finds out the truth; Usagi is slowly, but surely dying._

Author's notes: My deepest gratitude for all those who took the time read the story, even more so to those who took the time to leave their comments and suggestions. They really inspire me to continue writing. Special mention to the following:

KarissaLaDoe: I'm glad you like the story.

Guest: Thank you for that. I'll definitely use it. ∩( ・ω・)∩

animeLuv'Chuu: I'm so sorry to keep you at the edge of your seat. I'll update faster this time.

VMC: Awwwww. Thank you for being in love with the story. Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

James Birdsong: I hope this chapter is as groovy as the previous ones.

Guest: Yes, I'm back! *drum roll* Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

UsagiMoon: I hope this is soon enough for you. If not, I'll try to make the updates even sooner.

LoveInTheBattleField: It took me four months to update? Wow…was it too long?

TropicalRemix: Secret. Hehehehe. Actually, I still have to verify the condition with my doctor friends to make it legit. ≧(´▽｀)≦

Serenity Alexandra: She really doesn't deserve all of this, but don't worry, we won't make Usagi suffer too much (I hope).

freakblueangel: Is this update soon enough?

Kate499: Yes, I'm alive! I came back from the dead due to my licensure exam. Hahahahaha. Thank you for the congratulatory remark. Yes, I will try to update faster than before. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

shaydoe: Thank you for reading and leaving a comment. I will try to update soon!

Shallow Sleep

Chapter 5: My Sacrifice

Reddish orange streaks filled the sky as the sun began to set on the west. Slowly, the shadows became elongated and darkness crept. Inside his office at the local hospital, Doctor Tomoe took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he slumped back in his black leather chair that slightly swiveled at his weight. In front of him sat a sandy haired young man who was in his late teens who looked ghostly white, shock written all over his face.

Doctor Tomoe took a deep sigh in his mind as he closed his eyes. He has just unleashed an atomic bomb of news to the young lad, regarding the condition of one of his patient...Usagi Tsukino. He knew very well that he was not supposed to reveal anything about his patient. He recited the Hippocratic Pledge when he received his license to practice medicine and even recited it over and over again when he attended the oath taking of newly licensed doctors.

_Whatever I see or hear, whether professionally or privately which ought not to be divulged I will keep secret and tell no one..._

Yes, that was the specific line that he just violated. But deep inside him, he knew that the young man who sat in front deserved to know the truth. He just has to let Usagi know that he divulged the information without her consent. The white haired doctor hoped that the blond haired young lady would forgive him.

Motoki violently shook his head, snapping him back to reality. The words of the doctor echoed in his mind. ~ I don't think that would be a good idea Furuhata-san. ~ Did the doctor know that he was about to inform Mamoru about Usagi's condition? And if yes, how come for him, it wasn't a good idea?

As if reading his mind, Doctor Tomoe slightly smiled and adjusted himself on his chair. He pulled the chair to his table and sat upright.

"It would not be a good idea to inform HIM of Tuskino-san's condition, Furuhata-san." He began, emphasizing on the word him. "Do not ask me why though. It would be better if you asked Tsukino-san herself."

He stood up, placed his glasses back and out his hands on his lab coat pocket. He headed for the door and turned the silver knob with his right hand. "Let us see how Tsukino-san is doing. Shall we?" He motioned for Motoki to lead the way as he held the door. Motoki stood up, still puzzled over the doctor's statements, but decided to follow the advice to ask Usagi.

She slowly opened her azure eyes and everything was blurred. She closed her eyes and opened them once more to help her get a better vision of her surroundings. She saw immaculate white walls all around her as she turned to her left, then to her right. She saw the dextrose needle stuck to her right hand while she felt the oxygen tube on her nose. She tried to sit up straight, but felt too weak to do so. She felt a deep penetrating pain on her head and she placed her left hand on the back of her head, in hopes that it might help ease the uneasiness she felt. She blinked a couple of times, wondering how she ever got here. She remembered being on the bench in Juuban Park, crying herself over the...

~Mamo-chan...~ Her mind called out as the felt a sharp pang of pain in her chest. ~No...It's Mamoru-san from now on. ~ She painfully reminded herself. She felt a tear trickle down her face, which she quickly wiped away. She reminded herself that it was for the better. ~Mamoru-san needs someone who can be there for him...someone who will see him make it as a doctor, someone who can make him dinner when he comes home tired from his work at the hospital...~

The images of Mamoru in a doctor's white coat filled her mind. She smiled, but it pained her so much that she will never be there, even from a far to see him be the doctor he so much wished to be.

Suddenly, she head the door creak open which brought her back to the present. She quickly looked to her right and saw a white haired man whom she instantly recognized as her doctor, Doctor Tomoe. Doctor Tomoe entered the room and was trailed by...Motoki?

~ What is he doing here? ~ Usagi wondered, puzzled. ~ Does he know? ~

"Konbanwa Tsukino-san." Doctor Tomoe greeted with a smile on his face.

"Good evening as well Doctor Tomoe." Usagi greeted back, still not taking her eyes off Motoki who was right behind the doctor.

Doctor Tomoe motioned for Motoki to sit on the chair situated beside Usagi's hospital bed. "It's a good thing Furuhata-san found you, or you would have been in serious trouble my dear." Narrated the doctor as he checked on the reports hanging on the foot of Usagi's bed.

Usagi quickly looked at Motoki, still confused.

As if hearing her questions, the doctor added, "You were out in the rain and you passed out. It seems you had e very high fever. Now, it may not sound troubling, but due to your delicate condition..."

"NO!" Usagi yelled, stopping the doctor from his speech which caught both men off.

Motoki laid a hand on Usagi and held it tight, as if telling her that he already knew. "Toki-chan? You know?" She said, almost in a whisper.

Motoki merely nodded in response while the Doctor sighed. "I had to tell him Tsukino-san, or else, he would have told HIM."

Now Usagi was even more confused that ever. If she was right, Doctor Tomoe was referring to Mamoru when he said "him", but she never mentioned to anyone that he and Mamoru were no longer together.

Usagi buried her body deeper in the bed. She had some explaining to do to Motoki."I understand doctor." Was all Usagi managed to say. "I guess I have some explaining to do." Usagi added, looking at Motoki with a weak smile.

"Alright." The doctor began, sounding business like. "I need to look at a couple of things. I will send a nurse to check up on you and I will give an update as soon as I can. In the meantime, I should be calling up your mother and father, Usagi."

The young lady nodded in agreement. "Well then, you need to get some rest and plenty of food, and when I say food, I mean the healthy kind." This made Usagi giggle and the doctor slightly smile. "I shall see you in a few hours then." And with that, the doctor closed the door behind him with a click from the door lock.

"Care to explain why he didn't want Mamoru-kun to find out?" Motoki began in a semi-serious tone.

Usagi let out a sight. She had no idea how the doctor knew about Mamoru and her being over. She was definitely convinced that he was psychic or something. "Mamoru-san no longer wants to be with me." She stated as she lowered her head.

Motoki heard the deep pain and sadness enveloping her voice as she spilled the beans. His jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wh-what?" He pretended to clean his ears, as if wax build up caused him from hearing things, or made him deaf which made Usagi giggle. "Seriously Usagi-chan." He said.

"I'm being serious Toki-chan. He doesn't want to be with me anymore. "She looked at him, trying desperately to smile. "But it's good. I mean, he needs someone who can be there for him. Someone who will support him when he finally takes his Medical lessons. He..." But she stopped when Motoki suddenly hugged her tight. She felt her wall of strength, which helped her cope with the break-up and stop here from sobbing crumble.

"I know that it's not okay Usagi-chan." Motoki began with a deep, sincere voice. "I know how much you loved him." With those words, Usagi finally allowed herself to weep, to let everything out. To release the pain and anguish she kept hidden from everyone, even from herself.

He clutched his polo tightly, trying to ease the pain that he felt. He felt tears fall voluntarily from his pain filled black eyes which he did not even try to wipe away for he knew that this was not his, but someone else's pain. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair as he sat down on the couch on his living room, his face buried in his hands.

~ It's all for the best Mamoru. ~ He told himself, trying hard to convince himself that the pain and sorrow they both were going through was all worth it. ~ Remember, you said you would give up everything to keep her safe. ~

He looked at the open sliding doors that lead to his balcony. The wind wisped his sheer white curtains in, giving him a view of the enormous moon that seemed to watch him with anger for inflicting emotional pain on its princess. Mamoru walked towards his balcony and gripped the iron railings tightly.

He closed his eyes and allowed the wind to caress his face as his dream replayed in his mind.

_Red light enveloped the whole area as the place shook with greater intensity and Usagi was snatched away from Mamoru's arms._

_"USAKO!"_

_He leapt to catch her before she could get further away from him, but this mysterious force pulled her away like a child grabbing a rag doll carelessly. The sword glistened brightly, catching Mamoru's attention. He dared not remove the sword from her body, lest he made more damage in doing so, but for some reason, a cold foreboding feeling swept across his body. Usagi's body floated higher, as if the heaven called upon her._

_Mamoru placed a hand over his eyes to shield him from the bright red light that seemed to originate from above. He could no longer see what was happening to her, to his beloved, but the silver thread of fate that bonded them together made him feel what she was feeling._

_"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS TO HER!" He pleaded with so much remorse. The sword began to move slowly clockwise, inflicting unspeakable physical pain on Usagi and spiritual pain on Mamoru as they cried out in agony._

_Mamoru tightly held on to his chest as his feet gave way. He gasped for breath, feeling as if the earth was momentarily deprived of oxygen. Tear fell from Mamoru's eyes at the deathly, horrific sound he heard come his beloved lips. He could feel her heart beating slower and slower as each second passed. Her life slowly slipping away. Her body gently fell from the sky and on to his arms. His mind told him not to look at her, not to gaze upon the tormented body of the young woman he married for he knew, in his rational mind that this would be forever embedded in his memory. But his heart held so much love that he needed to look at her._

_He slowly looked at the blood soaked face and body of Usagi "Serenity" Tsukino Chiba and felt unspeakable pain. Her golden locks stained with her own blood were tangled and were all over her face. He gently brushed her hair away and stroked her pale and cold face. She slowly opened her eyes which took almost every ounce of strength left. Her cerulean eyes, though dull and nearly lifeless stared back at him with utmost love._

_"I'm…I'm glad…I g…got…t..to be…be y…your w…w…wife Mamo…Mamo-chan." She managed to say with humour._

He quickly opened his eyes as he gasped for air. The image of Usagi dying in his arm strengthened his will to keep his distance from her to keep her safe. He weighed the consequences of his actions. He knew that Usagi would not have any trouble finding someone to replace him once she got ever the break-up. After all, she was a very charming young lady. She had this personality that seemed to light up a room. She was very optimistic and very giving of herself, not to mention that despite the fact that she was only 14, she was blooming into a very beautiful lady.

He imagined Usagi walking hand in hand with another man. He felt his blood boil as he gripped the rail tighter, depriving his hands of blood as they turned a shade of ghostly white.

~ I will love her from a distance. It's better to let someone else love her up-close as long as it keeps her safe. ~

He walked towards the picture frame that held the last picture of him and Usagi...before he had those dreams. He picked it up and gently touched the image of the smiling Usagi. Suddenly, he felt so alone, more alone the ever. He had no one in his life. His parents died, leaving him with amnesia; no memory to call his own, no happy recollection of his family.

When Usagi came into his life, he had a family. He felt loved, wanted, needed and cared for. He knelt on the floor as he held the picture frame tightly on his chest and began to weep. He knew he would never be able to love anyone like he did Usagi. She was his life, his light...his everything and he was going to give her up for sake of keeping her safe.

"Please forgive me Usako..." He pleaded brokenly to the air, hoping that the wind will bring his apology to her.

"When he told me he no longer wanted us to be together, I wanted to badly to inform him of my current medical condition..." Usagi began as she recalled the painful events of her breakup. "But" She continued. "I realized, if I told him that I was sick and he did reconsider his decision, then he would just be staying with me because he has to, out of pity, not because he wants to."

Motoki was amazed at the control that the young blond haired lady was displaying before him. He was the first hand witness to the hate-annoying relationship turned deep love relationship of his childhood best friend, Mamoru Chiba and the young girl he considered almost like a sister, Usagi Tsukino. Motoki could clearly see in Mamoru's eyes that he adored Usagi, nay, worshiped her. She brought spark in Mamoru's eyes and made him believe in other people, in opening up to others. Though the opening up part still needed great work.

"I would rather he loved someone else. Someone who could be there for him. Someone who can see him through every trial that he will face. I can't be that person." Usagi sadly said, hanging her head low.

Motoki didn't know if he wanted to kill Mamoru for breaking up with Usagi or not. He also debated with himself if he would tell Mamoru despite what Usagi was telling him. He knew deep down that Mamoru had the right to know what his ex-girlfriend was going through.

"Pardon me for a while Usagi." Motoki said, standing up from his chair. He placed his right hand in his pocket, feeling for a familiar object.

"I feel a bit hungry. I'll just go down to the canteen to grab a bite. Do you want anything?"

At the sound of the word food, Usagi's eyes lit up. "I want a burger and chocolate milkshake!" She squealed in excitement.

Motoki shook his head. Same old Usagi. "Usagi-chan, remember what Doctor Tomoe said. You need HEALTHY food, not junk food." Motoki reminded.

Usagi huffed and crossed her arms. "They are not junk food." She stuck her tongue out. "It just so happen that they don't fall under the doctor's recommendation of what I should eat, but that doesn't mean I CAN NOT eat them."

"You're right." Motoki said with a grin. "Okay, I'll bring you back a SOY chocolate milk shake" Giving emphasis on the kind of milk shake he was going to bring back. "And a Turkey Burger, less fat."

"Okay, okay. " Usagi said, throwing her hands up in the air, but quickly putting the back down when she remembered that one hand had a dextrose attached.

Motoki stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He got his cell phone from his pocket and his fingers began to automatically dial a number as he walked out of the hospital building.

"Moshi-moshi." Came the greeting.

"Mamoru-kun, we need to talk. I need to tell you something very important." Motoki began, feeling the fear and anxiety fill him. "It's about Usagi."

Yay! Done with chapter 4! I hope to get the next chapter out before school work pours in (it's still summer here in the Philippines). Thank you so much for taking the time to read, and as always, comments and suggestions are much appreciated! Until next time!


End file.
